


Pizza&Chill | Dweeb Convention

by bakasan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasan/pseuds/bakasan
Summary: Yami opens the door, “Kaiba?” The surprise clear on his face.“Nice outfit dork,” he compliments sarcastically.“What do you want?” Yami questions the fellow duelist. The last thing he needs right now is a forced invitation to duel.“Hey Pharaoh! We have onesies and pizza!” Joey calls out, rushing toward them with a bag filled with clothes.“Oh great, if it isn’t the dweeb convention.” Kaiba says with an eye roll.





	1. Pizza & Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween story. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> (Yu-Gi-Oh! and all the characters are owned by Konami, no copyright infringement intended).

Yami and Yugi are deciding what to wear for a nice cozy movie evening. . .

“I’m not criticising your outfit choices. I’m just saying you might want to wear more . . . casual clothes.” Yugi suggests, helping Yami fit his hair under the hood of his onesie.

Yami just keeps looking at his Dark Magician onesie in the mirror and frowns at the comment. “What is not casual about this outfit? And besides, it is almost Halloween. Everyone will just think it is my costume.”

“You’re not supposed to wear pajamas. . .Nevermind.” The younger male sighs. It’s no use arguing over something so trivial. _He can surely be stubborn_. “You know what? Let’s just order online and have the pizzas delivered. Then you can stay in your onesie.” Suggests Yugi, placing a hand on Yami’s shoulder.

“I knew you would say that.” Yami grins at the victory, placing his hand over his. Yugi has always been a sweet pushover like that.

_knock knock_

“Who in the name of Ra could that be?” Wonders Yami, annoyed that someone is interrupting their evening.

“I’ll get it!” Yugi rushes over and opens their front door to reveal their closest friends. “Joey, Tristan, Tea!”

“Hey Yug, mind if we join?” Asks Joey, the three of them in their warm winter jackets and beanies.

“Uhh . . . sure! It’s not like I’m busy.” Yugi answers in his usual tone.

Yami walks over in his onesie. “Hello,” he says awkwardly. Yami used to only socialize when he was kicking butt on the field, so normal conversations are pretty awkward.

“No way a pj party!” Joey says with excitement upon seeing Yami’s onesie. “How come we didn’t get the memo?”

“Yeah, I could have totally worn my Iron Man onesie.” Adds Tristan.

Tea just blushes at seeing Yami in his onesie.

“Wait, we are not intruding, are we?” Joey frowns, suddenly wishing they had called in advance rather than just dropping by. Not that Yugi would ever turn them away.

“Nooo! We were just about to order pizza.” Says Yami with a grin, as if ordering pizza is the coolest thing one could do.

“And why don’t you guys go and get them? Buy as many as you want!” Yugi shoves the three of them out the door with his credit card, closing it behind them.

“Brilliant move Yugi.” Yami compliments, posing in front of the long mirror in the hallway.

“The world just isn’t ready for your Dark Magician onesie just yet.” Yugi wraps his arms around him from behind and rests his forehead against the soft fabric.

“I’ve seen worse outfits in public.” Responds Yami with a frown, still butthurt over the onesie. It’s just the most fabulous onesie and he wants everyone to see it.

“Let’s just hope they don’t return with 100 pizzas.” Yugi murmurs into the fabric, enjoying his lovers warmth.

Yami’s lips curve into a small smile. “That wouldn’t be such a bad thing. I could eat as many right now.” He says, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

. . .

“If you ask me, they were awfully keen to kick us out.” Joey furrows his brows as they head toward the pizza store.

“Yeah.” Agrees Tea, shaking her head, unable to get the image of Yami in his onesie off her mind.

“Yugi even lent us his credit card.” Tristan flashes the shiny card he holds in his hand.

The two guys smirk at eachother before comically rushing toward the street.

“I’m totally getting pineapple on pizza. Pharaoh has to be introduced to the delicacy.” Joey announces.

“Sure, if you want him to hate pizza.” Tristan scrunches his face in disgust at the very mention of the pizza.

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza!” He fights back.

“There’s everything wrong with it!” Barks back Tristan.

“Guys! Let’s just go get them already.” Tea reminds the two of their mission to break up the argument quickly.

“Yes Mom!” The two reply in unison with a mocking tone.

. . .

_Knock knock_

Yami opens the door, “Kaiba?” The surprise clear on his face.

“Nice outfit dork,” he compliments sarcastically.

“What do you want?” Yami questions the fellow duelist. The last thing he needs right now is a forced invitation to duel.

“Hey Pharaoh! We have onesies and pizza!” Joey calls out, rushing toward them with a bag filled with clothes.

“Oh great, if it isn’t the dweeb convention.” Kaiba says with an eye roll.

“Nice to see you too Kaiba,” Joey greets with a grin.

Tristan and Tea walk over, carrying a stack of pizza boxes each.

“Wait, pizza? Onesies? I wouldn't expect anything less from you dorks.” Kaiba huffs.

“Maybe you’d understand if you had friends.” Joey defends.

“That’s harsh.” Tristan comments.

“He deserves it though,” Joey shrugs.

“My brother doesn't have time for these lame parties. Let’s go Seto,” Mokuba suggests.

“But look what we got you rich boy! A blue eyes onesie!” Joey pulls out a packaged onesie and flashes it at him. “We have flame swordsman, obviously for me, some lame American superhero for Tristan.” Which he almost drops out of the bag.

“Hey iron man is the coolest!” Tristan defends.

“And I got dark magician girl” Tea winks at Yami.

“Guys! I was saving up for my trip with Atem. . .” Yugi trails off. Maybe it was a bad idea giving them his credit card.

“Don't you dorks have anything better to do? I have a company to run. Let’s go Mokuba.” He turns swiftly and heads toward the car.

“Wait, Kaiba. Why did you come here in the first place?” Yugi calls after him. Feeling bad that he came all this way to just leave.

Kaiba stops for a moment. “I was going to challenge the _Pharaoh,_ but it seems he is busy and I don't want to waste any more of my time.” He says, continuing to the car.

“Whatever rich boy.” Joey adds, growing impatient as the heavenly scent of the pizzas call to him.

“Make sure to send that blue eyes to my company. I expect it tomorrow.” Kaiba orders before getting into the car.

“A please would have been nice!” Joey yells after him. “The nerve of that rich boy.” He shakes his head, watching as the car drives off.

“He’s really keen on that blue eyes, isn’t he?” Tristan wonders.

“I’m charging postage.” States Joey. “And Pharaoh. I have a special pizza for you.” He says with a grin before entering the house.

“Yeeeaah. . . I wouldn’t eat it if I was you.” Tristan advises, following Joey with more pizza boxes.

Tea doesn’t say anything, just follows the others, too embarrassed thinking about her Dark Magician Girl onesie.

The trio plop the boxes down on the table and rush to get changed into their onesies before returning to the lounge. 

“Joey why is there fruit on this pizza! It is an abomination and quite frankly should be illegal!” The Pharaoh spits out the bite into a napkin.

“Ouch.” Reacts Tristan.

“It’s pineapple and it’s delicious! I guess you didn’t have such extravagant pizzas back in ancient Egypt.” Argues Joey. Getting quite heated over the topic. Nobody disses his pineapple pizza, not even the Pharaoh.

“Well, whatever it is, it is no longer legal! Dispose of it immediately!” The Pharaoh pushes the box of pineapple pizza off the table.

“Hey!” Joey catches the box just before its plummet to near death. He puts it on his lap and checks that all pieces are intact. “You may be the Pharaoh, but you can’t tell _me_ what I can and can’t have on my pizza!”

“Well, on the bright side, you can have the entire pizza to yourself.” Says Yugi. Breaking up arguments being one of his many friendship skills.

“You’re right Yug!” And with that, Joey has dropped the issue and is already munching quite happily on a slice of the ‘abomination’.

“Yeah, before all the good pizzas are gone.” Tristan jabs at him.

“Hey!” Joey fights back, bits of chomped pizza spraying everywhere from his mouth.

“Oh God Joey! Do ya mind?” Tristan grabs a tissue and wipes the saliva from his arm.

“Yeah, gross!” Tea scrunches her nose in disgust.

“Then don’t diss my pineapple on pizza! I’d say that’s a lesson learned.” He takes another bite of the slice and sighs happily.

They all enjoy the pizza in silence.

“Shall we watch a movie? You know, pizza and chill?” Joey suggests, grabbing another slice of pineapple pizza.

“What a brilliant idea!” Exclaims the Pharaoh, grabbing himself a slice of pepperoni.

“But what movie?” Yugi wonders, hoping it won’t be a tedious one.

“I know! Let’s watch a horror movie! ‘tis the season.” Joey makes a mummy gesture.

“You know, I am quite offended by that Joey.” Scolds the Pharaoh.

“Well I’m offended that you hate pineapple on pizza,” Joey comments, clearly not over it yet. He gets up and looks through Yugi’s dvd collection. “Oooh let’s watch this one. I’m sure you guys won’t sleep for weeks after this one!” He flashes ‘Revenge of the Ayuwoki’ to everyone.

“Oh this’ll be good.” Tristan adds, grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Sure is. Gave me the creeps first time I saw it.” Joey puts the disc into the dvd player and returns to the couch next to Tristan.

“Didn’t you pee your pants?” Tristan grabs the nearest pillow to prepare for the movie. Not for covering his face or anything.

“I did not!” Joey protests.

“You guys are a bunch of _babies_.” Tea says, getting comfy next to Tristan, secretly wishing she was beside the Pharaoh.

_During the movie . . ._

The protagonist Siera is trapped in the haunted mansion. She is searching for the first key to access the outside. The only sounds are the creaky floorboards and faint distorted music which seems to be growing louder.

“HEE HEE!”

“Oh god! Run! Run!” Joey tries to tell the girl, his heart racing.

“Of course, they trip NOW.” Exclaims Tristan.

“And when they’re so close to escaping too!” Adds Joey. “Get up! He’s coming!”

They all stare at the screen as the protagonist quickly gets to her feet and runs to the nearest room, hiding under the bed. The Ayuwoki scurries around the room on all fours, searching for his prey. After a few moments of no luck he scurries back out of the room and continues his search.

“Phew close one!” Joey breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing a little.

They continue to watch the horror while munching on pizza that is growing cold.

. . .

“I’m still going to be hearing that ‘hee hee’ in my sleep,” Joey mimicks the sound.

“I’ve seen better in my days.” The Pharaoh comments while the credits are rolling.

“You say that like you’re some kind of old dude or somethin’.” Joey loosens his grip on the Kuriboh plushie he didn’t realise he was cuddling so tightly.

“Well the Pharaoh is 5000 years old.” Yugi replies.

“Well not everyone gets to experience battling Bakura.” Tristan adds, sitting up straighter.

Tea yawns, covering her mouth. “We should head back home before we fall asleep.”

“All right,” Joey gets to his feet and heads toward the door. “besides, if we leave now we should be able to escape the Ayuwoki.” He adds with a smirk, only to be clapped on the head by Tea. “OW!” He rubs the spot where he’ll probably get a bruise.

Everyone heads toward the door and grabs their jackets to prepare for the cold.

“Thanks again for the pizzas Yug and Yami!” Joey heads outside into the chilly evening.

“Yeah, was an awesome night!” Tristan follows Joey outside almost tripping on his own shoes.

“I agree.” Tea smiles, still on high edge from the movie.

“No, thank you guys for coming!” Yugi grins.

“Yes, goodnight!” The Pharaoh adds, closing the door as soon as their friends have left. “So, horror films are too scary for my Yugi huh?”

“And you’re immune to them huh?” Yugi jokes.

They both laugh.

Yami places a hand on Yugi’s shoulder as they head back to the lounge and unfinished pizza boxes. “So, I don’t know about you, but I’m up for more black box moving pictures you call films.”

“Sure! As long as I get to pick the movie. And it definitely won’t be anything scary.” Yugi crouches down by the tv and looks through the stack before taking one out.

“I know that look. Is there another genre possibly more tedious than Horror films?” The Pharaoh plops himself down on the couch and gets comfortable.

“There sure is! Romance!” Yugi grabs the cheesiest romance he can find and puts it in the dvd player.

“I’d rather Battle Bakura again,” the Pharaoh states, grabbing himself a slice of meatlovers.

But Yugi just ignores the Pharaoh’s disputes and snuggles up against him, nibbling on a piece of pizza.

Before long both are fast asleep, the movie playing quietly in the background.

The TV suddenly turns to static, then black, then back to static again. The Ayuwoki suddenly appears on the screen. With his bloodshot eyes he transports the two into his world, trapping them both in his mansion.

_Hee Hee. . ._

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
Image credit to my girlfriend :D
> 
> What will happen to Yugi and Yami in the Haunted Mansion where they Ayuwoki resides?  
More to come!
> 
> The Ayuwoki is a game based on the 'urban legend' resembling the late Michael Jackson which is why the creature says "Hee hee". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai_CRJA2wqA


	2. The Ayuwoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee. . . strange music begins, coming from somewhere close by. Distorted, dark, backwards, strange music.
> 
> Yugi’s body stiffens at the faint voice, the tears stopping abruptly. He becomes silent, listening to see if the voice would speak again. Who is that? And why is he laughing at a time like this?
> 
> “What if we’re trapped in that movie we watched?” Joey questions, a puzzled look on his face.
> 
> (Yu-Gi-Oh! and all the characters are owned by Konami, no copyright infringement intended).

Yugi begins to surface out of a deep sleep. His head is throbbing, and he feels pain all over his body. The air is cold, causing him to shiver involuntarily. He smells the faintest hint of blood but doesn’t think much of it. He shifts closer to Yami, snuggling his arm, but instead of feeling his usual warmth, his body feels ice cold. They must have fallen asleep on the couch while watching that romantic movie. Not the brightest idea in Winter.

“Atem?” He whispers into his ear with eyes closed, still half asleep. He rubs his arm to try and warm his freezing lover while whispering his name softly to wake him but with no response. Yugi sighs. _He must be in a deep sleep, probably dreaming about beating Kaiba at duel monsters, or horseback riding through Egypt_. A smile forms on Yugi’s lips at the possibility.

He turns onto his back and feels the cold sheets against him. He opens his eyes and sits up. _Wait, this isn’t the living room._ Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light, he glances around the room, taking in their surroundings. An intensely scratched chair, a large vintage wardrobe that is practically falling apart but somehow the doors are still attached, a giant tapestry covering the majority of the floor and a nightstand next to him which holds the dull lamp giving off their only light source. Something about this place seems oddly familiar, but nothing comes to mind.

Yugi turns to Atem to wake him and notices his body colour is off. No, he has no colour _at all_. Only pasty white/grey that is usually associated with _dead_ people. “Atem?” He calls to him, shaking his arms. “Atem can you hear me?” He shoves his fingers against his cold neck to check for a pulse but . . . nothing. His own heart is beating so hard he might have a heart attack.

_This cannot be happening._

He rips the blanket off of Atems body to perform CPR and that’s when he sees the giant blood stain on his chest. “Pharaoh!” He screams, shaking his arms violently in the hopes that somehow he will open his eyes. “Pharaoh!” He hunches over him. _There’s too much blood! He has surely bled to death right next to him during the night._ Tears fill his eyes and flow down his cheeks at the realisation. _Pharaoh! Pharaoh!_ He hears himself yelling, hot tears spilling from his eyes. His ears are overcome by white noise as his body goes into shock. _How could I let this happen? He was right next to me! Did I kill him? _He feels his body shaking his partners, screaming out to him. But he feels as though he is not connected with his body, not anymore.

_He’s dead. The former Pharaoh, his Yami, his Atem, his everything, is dead._

_Yug?_ A distant familiar voice calls out to him. _Yug! Yug!_ He feels his arm being shaken, but he can’t move his body. _Yug!_ The voice is getting louder, clearer. _Yug!!_ He snaps back to reality and finds himself in his own body again, back in the strange room. “Yug!” He turns to see Joey crouched on the bed next to him. “Oh, _thank God_. He exclaims, I thought you were a goner too!” Joey throws his arms around Yugi, crying into his best friends’ shoulder.

But Yugi doesn’t say a word. He just stares at the lifeless body before him, his Pharaoh covered in blood. _Why him? Why did my mou hitori no boku have to be taken, stolen away?_ “Phaaaraaohh!!” He cries out in agony, hunching over as he sobs violently.

“He’s gone Yug.” Joey says, rubbing his back comfortingly, tears spilling from his own eyes. “I don’t think he can come back, not this time.” He chokes out, overcome with his own realisation.

_But . . . mou hitori no boku._

_Hee hee_. . . strange music begins, coming from somewhere close by. Distorted, dark, backwards, strange music.

Yugi’s body stiffens at the faint voice, the tears stopping abruptly. He becomes silent, listening to see if the voice would speak again. _Who is that? And why is he laughing at a time like this?_

“What the?” Joey exclaims, also listening out for the voice to speak again. After a few moments of silence he continues in a quieter voice. “That sounds like that creepy Ayuwoki thing from that movie we watched.”

Yugi just stares at Atem, wishing that he would suddenly wake up and this was all just a horrible nightmare. A twisted, evil nightmare.

“What if we’re trapped in that movie we watched?” Joey questions, a puzzled look on his face.

_Hee hee . . ._

“Whatever it is, we gotta hide somewhere, and fast!” Joey leaps to his feet and waits for Yugi to follow.

But the distraught teenager just stays there, staring at his lovers’ body.

“Yuuuug, we gotta hide! C’mon!” Joey tugs at Yugi’s arm.

But he doesn’t shift a muscle. “Pharaoh. . .I am _not_ leaving him behind,” He tells Joey sternly.

In a panic, Joey forcibly grabs Yugi and throws him over his shoulder fireman style. He was not going to wait until they are both devoured by the creature. He manages to carry a protesting Yugi to the old wardrobe. He carefully places him down and yanks at the doors, prying them open. Lucky for them the old thing complies without a fight. Joey then pushes his reluctant friend into the wardrobe, following him in and pulling the doors closed behind them. He grabs Yugi and holds him still, covering his mouth with a hand to ensure that Yugi won’t do anything crazy like putting them both in danger.

And now they wait, both holding their breaths to avoid being heard.

The distorted, backwards music becomes much louder. Yugi looks through the crack between the doors and notices a four-legged creature scurrying around the room, searching for them saying “hee hee” as he darts around frantically.

The creature suddenly stops and stares directly into Yugi’s eyes. Yugi immediately gasps and looks away.

They wait for what seems like forever before Joey suddenly removes his hand from Yugi’s mouth. “I think that thing is gone Yug,” He whispers.

Yugi opens his eyes and just stares out the crack between the doors, unable to unsee the bloodshot eyes of the Ayuwoki.

“Alright, we gotta move!” Joey slowly shoves one of the doors open and looks around for any sight of the devilish creature before emerging from the safe place.

Yugi is about to protest but he notices something more important. “The Pharaoh!” He rushes over to the bed where his lover was lying before, the space now being empty.

“That _thing_ must have taken him. Ya bastard!” Joey yells, suddenly not caring if the Ayuwoki returns. He would take him on right now if he could.

“Shhh!” Yugi puts a finger to his own mouth and stares at Joey. There is no way he wants that creature to come back, especially after what he did to his Atem.

They both freeze and listen out for the creature.

Nothing.

Once the coast is clear, Yugi turns his attention back to the bed and strokes where the Pharaoh was before. _Empty_. He grips the sheets and fresh tears fall from his eyes onto the bed. _Why him? Why did you have to take him?_

Joey walks over and places a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “We lost one of our closest friends today Yug. But we must find a way out of here.”

Yugi only nods, body trembling.

“And if this is anything like the movie, I think I know how.” Joey says with a reassuring smile.

Yugi turns to face his close friend and gives him a hopeful smile and a firm nod of the head. “We can do it if we just work together.”

. . .

“It only needs one of us! So I’m letting the seal take _me_ instead.” Yugi fades with a determined smile on his face.

“No! Yugi!” The Pharaoh reaches out to try and save him, but it is no use. He’s already gone.

He sinks to his knees and punches the floor with his fist. “It should have been _me_!” He cries in angst.

_Hee hee . . ._

“What in the name of Ra?” The former Pharaoh shifts his attention to the door where the sound came from. “But. . .it can’t be?”

The distorted music starts playing, signaling the creature is near.

Instinctively, he looks around what appears to be a kitchen for a hiding place.

Table.

He quickly crouches under the table. _This seemed to work in the movie_.

Before long the vile creature that reminds him of Bakura, but way uglier rushes into the kitchen. The animal drops to all fours and scurries around.

Atem looks around, trying to see the creature in the very poorly lit room. He sees the creepy bloodshot eyes that are staring back. “_Way_ uglier than Bakura.” He says in a low voice to himself.

The Ayuwoki narrows his eyes at Atem before leaving the room. The backwards music following him.

“Did I just _offend_ the horrid creature?” He smirks knowing that the creature may have a weak spot, or even the slightest hint of human emotion.

He takes a deep breath and suddenly remembers what just happened.

Yugi.

“Damn it! How could that happen again?” He is about to punch the rock-hard floor again when he stops himself.

_Wait._

_But that only happens during a duel. And as far as I am aware there was no duel. So there was no Orichalcos. So Yugi didn’t vanish. That must mean. . ._

Yugi is still alive somewhere.

“Yugi!” He calls out, getting up from under the table.

_Oh crap!_

He stands still, waiting to see if the creature is coming back. But he doubts it. The creature is probably somewhere sulking right now.

Which reminds him. . .

“I must find Yugi. I hope he is okay,” He says quietly to himself. He walks around the room and spots a flashlight on the table. _This might come in handy._ He picks it up and tests it out.

_Perfect._

“I’m coming for you Yugi!” He states, carefully emerging from the kitchen into the long corridor, listening intently for any sound of the creature as he goes on his quest to find Yugi.

. . . TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	3. The Pharaoh's Communication Skills (filler episode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Joey form a plan to trap the Ayuwoki while the Pharaoh looks for the key and has a very lifechanging conversation.

“Yet another useless room,” Yami whispers to himself with a sigh. He shines the flashlight around the room again to double check before exiting. _Nope, no Yugi in sight. No keys either. _

_This is worse than my Millennium Puzzle. _

He shines the flashlight on a closed door that has two keyholes. “So, this must be the door to the outside. I must find the two keys to activate it. Now, where are they?” He flashes his light around the corridor and pauses on a wide staircase.

_I haven’t checked up there yet._

He hears a commotion coming from upstairs.

_Yugi must be upstairs_.

Yami steps onto the first stair, about to climb when the familiar “hee hee” calls out and the backwards music begins to play.

Change of plans.

Without a moment to lose, Yami rushes into the kitchen and hides under the table.

. . .

After walking around and examining what feels like a hundred rooms, Yugi and Joey walk over to the top of the stairs, whispering to one another, coming up with a plan.

“Cumon Yug.”

“Nope.”

“Do it for us Yug.”

“Nah uh. No way. What if we die?”

“Do it to avenge the Pharaoh then?”

That did it.

Yugi takes a deep breath. His heart is pounding out of his chest. He nods to Joey who gives him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Hey, come and get us ya bastard! You don’t scare me!” Joey yells.

“Less talking more walking” Yugi whispers, slowly descending the stairs, listening for the Ayuwoki.

_Hee hee_

“Ok now!”

Yugi breaks into a run directly for the kitchen Yami is hiding in, the Ayuwoki following hot on his tail.

Yugi runs into the kitchen and waits by the door.

_Joey, I hope your plan works._

The Ayuwoki for some reason runs straight past Joey.

“Now!” Joey yells.

A few seconds later the Ayuwoki storms into the kitchen. In a swift movement Yugi exits the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Check. Mate.” Joey laughs. “We got him Yug! Now we can search for the key in peace!”

. . .

_Was that Yugi and Joey? Howcome Joey is here? Does that mean the others are here too? Why can I not seem to find anyone besides . . ._

_The Ayuwoki. _

The Pharaoh turns to see the Ayuwoki crouched right in front of him.

_And now I am stuck with him._

_Great._

“Hello,” He greets. “I am the Pharaoh. You’ve probably never seen or heard of me. I come from a distant land named Ancient Egypt. It’s very pretty you should visit one day.”

The Pharaoh makes himself comfortable, this is a waiting game he is going to win.

“You know what, you do kind of remind me of Bakura. It must be the insane glare in your eyes. Are you related? Distant cousins perhaps?” He examines the Ayuwoki. “Yeah, that must be it.”

“I hope I am not boring you. You see, I haven’t had a proper conversation all night.” He furrows his brows.

“Have you ever heard of Duel Monsters? You would make a pretty good one, I think. The Ayuwoki card. You would have a cool special ability. Maybe your skill would be to destroy all monsters on your opponent’s field.”

“See I think you’re just misunderstood. Like how I was 5000 years ago when people thought I was evil.”

“Do you know Seto Kaiba? Probably not, he’s not a main character. For some unknown reason he seems to like me a lot. It’s concerning. Although I can’t blame him I’m very handsome.”

“By the way, have you seen Yugi Motou?”

“He has fabulous hair, like me.”

“A cool black shirt, like me.”

“Dark leather pants, like me.”

“A choker, like me.”

“A fabulous jacket, like me.”

“Basically, me but a little shorter and less frown lines. I should smile more. I don’t want to look old and get more wrinkles. I still look good for 5000 years old don’t you think?”

“Oh, and his eyes are bigger too. He has very cute eyes. You cannot resist that face.”

“But if you do see him. If we ever leave this room alive. Please do not kill him.”

“I would appreciate that.” He gives a firm nod.

“Are we friends then? You seem to really like me. I mean what’s not to like? I’m the most handsome Pharaoh.” He says with a smirk before continuing.

“Now, if you could please leave the room, that would be very nice thanks in advance.”

“Wait, do you even speak English?”

The Ayuwoki just stared at Yami the entire time. Probably bored out of his tiny brain.

Well he was a Pharaoh. Charismatic, handsome and great at keeping conversations going. Even with himself for that matter.

The Pharaoh throws the spoon that he was holding the entire time across the room to distract the Ayuwoki.

He puts his foot out just in time to trip the creature.

_Bam! _

_Clink!_

Yami notices a key fell from the Ayuwoki’s pocket. He scoops it up and drops it into his pocket and walks over to the door. He looks back at the Ayuwoki that is still on the floor.

“It was nice to get to know you.” He raises his arm and extends it to the Ayuwoki. The eye appears on his forehead. “Mind crush!” He yells, running out of the room and slamming the door.

“King of doors, bitch!” He exclaims, wondering if his mind crush actually worked on a creature in a game. As far as Yami is concerned it is a game. He grins as he heads to the nearest door.

“That took care of him.” He laughs, shaking his head. “Now to find my mini me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a funny filler episode. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D  
The story will continue with some cliffhangers. Be prepared ;)


	4. The Pharaoh's Real Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Satisfied that he managed to obtain a key AND trap the Ayuwoki, the Pharaoh confidently opens a door and walks into a room to look for the second key.

The room is pitch black, the Pharaoh had left the flashlight behind with the Ayuwoki and is _not_ going back, despite the nice conversation he had with him.

He takes a few steps and realizes that he is _sinking_.

“Argh! What is this? Quicksand?”

He struggles, the sand already up to his thighs. “How in the name of Ra am I supposed to escape this!”

. . .

Meanwhile in another room . . .

Yugi and Joey are searching a room for a key.

The room displays lots of pretty crystals and other eye-catching items.

_Surely the key or something useful will be in here_, Yugi thinks as he lifts every item as quietly as he possibly can to not alert the Ayuwoki.

“Yug!” Joey whispers loudly to get his attention.

Yugi jumps at the voice of his friend and places the pretty pink crystal back into its place. He walks over to the bookshelf where Joey stands.

“Dun dis look like one of dem secret doors? Ya know? The ones where you push a book or somethin’ and it opens?” Joey explains.

Yugi raises a finger to his lips to remind him to be quiet. He examines the bookshelf carefully, scanning the books for any odd-looking ones.

Bingo.

He gently pulls on a red book.

Nothing.

They both look at eachother with disappointment.

Yugi opens the book in case there is a map of this giant place hidden inside. The book is indeed hollow.

A silver key falls to the floor with a _ting._

Oh shit.

Yugi quickly swipes up the key and drops it into his pocket.

Joey grabs his wrist and pulls him across the room and behind the couch.

They hide while the Ayuwoki searches for them. The backwards music blaring.

Yugi is curled up in a ball behind the couch. _I wish my Pharaoh was here!_ Fresh tears escape his eyes from the pain and also fear for his life. _Why did he have to die? Why did the monster have to take my Yami? It’s not fair._ A sob escapes his lips and he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth to mute his cries.

“C’mon Yug! The coast is clear!” Joey is standing by the edge of the couch, peering out so he can see the room. He turns to Yugi, his eyes widen. “Wait, are you _still _sad over the Pharaoh? Just get over him already!”

Yugi looks at him, his pain turning into anger. “_Still_! My Atem just _died_! Aren’t you _sad _that we lost him Joey?” He fires at him, voice trembling.

“Sorry Yug,” Joey says with a sigh.

He walks over to Yugi and places a hand on his shoulder. “I guess this whole life or death situation is really getting to me.”

“Yeah, me too,” Yugi admits, with a nod.

Joey helps a shaking Yugi to his feet.

“You okay Yug?” He questions, rubbing Yugi’s shoulder in comfort.

“No, but we should get going,” Yugi wipes his tears and flashes Joey a reassuring smile.

“Let’s get outta here.” Joey heads toward the door, Yugi following closely behind.

. . .

Yami is quickly sinking. “If I die here, do I actually die?” He contemplates the thought.

Then he has an idea.

He swings his arms and twists his waist to turn himself to the side causing his body to sink faster.

He takes off one of his belts. “I never needed it anyway,”

He makes a loop at the end of his belt and attempts to throw the belt to loop it on the door handle.

But it falls short by a few inches. “Argh!” He reaches forward this time as he throws the belt toward the door handle.

_Perfect._

As if summoned, the Ayuwoki appears at the door.

“Yugi? Oh, it’s you! I should have guessed as much.”

The Ayuwoki takes the belt off the door handle and holds it.

He raises his eyebrows at the monster. He then realizes something.

_If I can’t save myself, I might as well save Yugi from this vicious creature!_

Yami smirks at the Ayuwoki and yanks as hard as he can on the belt, causing the creature to trip and fall into the quicksand.

The Ayuwoki screams and tries desperately to claw at Yami but is just inches too far away. It’s not long before the creature is fully submerged in the sand. Ridding the mansion of him.

That solves one problem.

The Pharaoh sits completely still, hoping that by not struggling he can buy time, enough to hatch another plan. After going through every single possible idea, he comes up with nothing.

The sand is up to his shoulders. _Am I really going to die? Is this it for me? I battle and win against Bakura, I save Egypt and the world from the darkness and this is how I die._

_How lame._

_I must say I did an excellent job at disposing of the Ayuwoki. Now Yugi can find the keys. . . oh wait. I have one. _

_Well that’s just brilliant._

“Yugi!!” he yells in despair, tears falling from his eyes.

_Am I really going to let Yugi die because I was overcome by quicksand? _

“Yugi!! I love you!!” He manages to yell before he is up to his nose in sand. Hoping that Yugi heard him. He needed to hear him say that one last time.

_Please don’t die._

Tears continue to fall as he goes completely under.

. . . TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	5. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Yugi continue their quest to find the missing key. They stumble across a hidden door with stairs that lead down to what must be the basement. Tired, hungry and mentally and emotionally exhausted, Yugi reluctantly follows Joey down the stairs. As they get closer to the floor Yugi starts to hear distant familiar voices. Is he imagining the voices or is someone or something waiting for them?

“How many rooms are there? This mansion is friken _huge_!” Joey shakes his head as they both exit yet another room with no extra key.

“I lost count a long time ago.” Yugi yawns, wiping sleepy tears from his eyes. “I could really do with some rest, and some water.”

“Come on Yug, we don’t have time to sleep. Do you wanna escape or what?” Joey asks sternly.

“I just want to be with the Pharaoh, but he’s no longer here. Maybe we should have let the Ayuwoki get us, then I could be with the Pharaoh again.” Tears form in Yugi’s eyes.

“Yug, uh, don’t move.” Joey stares behind Yugi with wide eyes.

“Why?” Yugi whispers, his muscles tensing.

“Turn around, but, don’t make sudden movements.” Joey warns, his eyes still locked on something or _someone_ behind Yugi.

“Oh-kay...?” Yugi slowly turns his tense body to see what on earth could have Joey suddenly so quiet, so _afraid_. A gasp leaves his lips when he notices the human shadow.

“Pharaoh?” He chokes out. His eyes widen in surprise and shock when he notices the silhouette at the end of the hall with the same spiked hair as he has.

“Yug, I wouldn’t. . .” Joey whispers with a warning tone in his voice.

_Could it really be?_

Before he can be stopped by Joey he runs toward the Pharaoh, happy tears falling from his eyes. Happy _relieved_ tears.

“Pharaoh!” He cries out excitedly as he rushes towards his lover as fast as his legs will carry him.

The silhouette turns to face him and Yugi halts in his tracks, his heart dropping to his stomach. And that’s when he sees it.

The menacing, bright red eyes staring into his very being. He looks just like the Pharaoh, but _those eyes_.

The dark figure snarls, and Yugi can feel his heart thumping in his chest.

“Joey?” Yugi backs away slowly from the dark creature who is lurching toward him.

“Run Yug!” Joey yells.

Yugi snaps out of his confused trance and breaks into a sprint in the opposite direction. He can hear the stomps of the creature following him and increases his speed in response.

Joey opens the closest door and waits for the Pharaoh creature to fall into his trap.

Yugi bolts into the room and hides behind the door, unable to regulate his frantic breathing. He holds back his tears as he waits for the Pharaoh creature to run into the room.

Joey shoves the creature into the room with enough force that has him knocked to the ground.

Yugi watches in shock as the Ayuwoki that looks like his Pharaoh falls onto the floor right in front of him. Every muscle in his body is trembling uncontrollably at the shock, his mind unable to comprehend what is happening.

_Is this the reincarnation of the Pharaoh? When you die here do you become an Ayuwoki creature too?_

He just stands there, unable to move a muscle. His eyes locked on the fallen Pharaoh creature that appears to be struggling to get to his feet, wounded by the fall.

“Cummon Yug!” Joey grabs his arm and yanks him outside the room.

“But, Pharaoh!” Yugi protests, his body too weak to fight against Joey’s firm grasp.

He watches as the creature scrambles to his feet and turns to face him, pain evident in his red eyes.

_Slam! _

“We should put something in front of the door so the creature can’t escape again.”

“Will he be able to get out though?” Yugi’s eyes are focused on the door, his mind in a dilemma.

“Yug’ we don’t want him to get out. He’s not the Pharaoh. You saw those eyes. _Evil._” Joey spits the last word out to empahsise his point.

“Did the Ayuwoki turn my Pharaoh into one of them? Does that mean if we die, we become one too?” Yugi’s wide eyes are still fixed on the door where his Pharaoh is behind.

“Then we have no time to waste! Help me move this wardrobe will ya?” Joey is already pushing the heavy closet, scraping the floor in the process.

Yugi reluctantly rushes to help. The closet moves much faster with two people.

They push the closet in front of the door and the Pharaoh creature shoves the door open, hitting the back of the closet.

Yugi gasps and stops suddenly, seeing the bloodshot eyes peering through the crack directly at him. The Ayuwoki reaches out an arm and latches onto Yugi’s shoulder, causing goosebumps to course up his arm and throughout his entire body.

“Hey, why’d ya stop?” Joey asks, continuing to push the closet.

“No! It’ll break his arm!” Yugi protests, wanting to shake the Ayuwoki’s cold arm off him but he can’t seem to move a muscle.

“We don’t really have a choice right now Yug!” Joey shoves the closet back, snapping the Ayuwoki’s arm, causing him to shriek in pain.

Yugi covers his mouth in disgust and backs away from the door. He trips over his own shoes and falls onto his butt. “We could have saved him! Now my Pharaoh is going to bleed to death in that room because of us!” Tears fall from his eyes.

His skin crawls at the loud shrieks of the creature. His breathing becomes ragged and short as he begins to hyperventilate. His mind struggling to cope with the current situation.

“Oh yeah, and how do you suppose we do that Yug? I don’t think the kiss of life is going to work in this situation.” Joey responds almost mockingly.

Yugi’s body heats up with sudden rage provoked by fear. “Why are you being so mean Joey? Maybe you should just leave me alone, I don’t need your nasty comments!”

“Oh sure, and let you die out here with the other Ayuwoki? No way.” Joey barks back.

With tears falling from Yugi’s eyes, he looks over to the bleeding arm and leaps to his feet. “Wa-wasn’t his arm right _there_?” He points to the spot where the Ayuwoki’s arm had fallen after the snap.

“Hey, there was a door behind the closet! Look!” Joey ingnores Yugi’s question, his attention elsewhere.

Yugi wipes his eyes and looks toward where Joey is pointing.

“Come look Yug!” He opens the door to reveal a flight of stairs heading downwards.

Yugi looks back at the door and realizes that the shrieking has stopped.

He must be dead.

Fighting back the urge to collapse on the floor and mourn the loss of his Pharaoh _again_, he slowly walks over to where Joey stands.

“Wouldn’t ya think the keys would be hidden down there?” Joey wonders, his voice echoing down the stairs.

“And how can you be sure we’re not just going to walk into a trap?” Yugi questions, folding his arms in front of him.

“Well, we’ve looked everywhere here and upstairs. It’s worth a shot.” Joey shrugs before heading down the steel steps towards what must be the basement.

Suddenly not wanting to be left alone in the creepy mansion, Yugi follows Joey down the steps, his shaking legs threatening to give way at any moment. He slides his hand along the cold stone wall to steady himself down the dark stairway, treading carefully to not miss a step.

As they walk further down the stairs, Yugi begins to hear a low murmuring. The sound too low to know what exactly it is. It couldn’t be a machine, the sound is too inconsistent.

They successfully make it down the staircase and onto stable ground. Yugi rubs his arms to keep himself warm.

They both look down the very long walkway that must stretch all the way under the mansion. The narrow hall is dimly lit by thick glass panes, some broken. On one side vines have grown through one of the broken panes, stretching down to the ground. 

The faint murmuring echoes through the hallway. Yugi furrows his brows wondering if he is hearing things or if the voice is in fact real.

“It reeks down here! Like somethin’ died. And knowing this place I’m probably right!” Joey pinches his nose to make a point.

Yugi takes a deep breath, scrunching his nose also. He treads carefully over dead leaves and overgrown vines. He notices a decaying bird half hidden under the leaves and almost jumps out of his skin at the sight. "I think I found where the smell is coming from." He pinches his nose and carefully walks around the dead creature.

They walk as quietly down the narrow hallway as they can, keeping close to eachother. Yugi looks around, wondering where the strange murmuring is coming from and who on earth it could be. The voice is beginning to sound awfully familiar. 

Yugi wonders if he is hearing the voice or if he is imagining it. He yawns again, the evenings events have tired him out mentally, emotionally and physically. Not focusing on his surroundings, Yugi walks straight into a door. "Ow!" He rubs his head, taking a few steps back.

Joey just shakes his head at Yugi and tries to open the door. “Damn, it’s locked!” He tries to turn the knob and bashes the door a couple times before giving up.

Yugi jumps in his skin at the sound of Joeys fists on the door. He was focusing so hard on discerning the strange murmuring that the loud bangs truly frightened him.

The door may be steel plated, but has taken a hammering over the many years and has the dents to prove it.

“Oh wait, you got that key Yug?” Joey looks to Yugi.

Yugi takes the key from his pocket and shakily inserts it into the lock.

Perfect fit.

They nod to one another and Yugi reluctantly turns the key and pushes the door open, bracing himself for what may be inside.

They are met with a narrow path with a large hedge wall on either side. 

“I guess we gotta go through here!” With no time to waste Joey walks into the doorway. “Ya comin’ Yug?”

“I don’t know about this Joey” Yugi confesses with a fearful tone. The low murmuring seems to be growing louder the further they walk inside the basement.

Who could the voice belong to? It seems to be agitated. It’s hard to tell if the voice is threatening or not, if the voice is even human or not.

But Yugi doesn’t tell Joey about it. He seems to not notice the low voice at all. _Could I be imagining this?_

“Well I ain’t waiting until the Ayuwoki or some other creature finds us.” Joey continues to walk the path, impatient to be on with their quest.

Yugi shakes his head and lightly jogs to catch up, the fear of being left alone stronger than fearing the strange, yet familiar voice.

They walk further down walkway. The faint rustling of the cold wind battering the hedge causes Yugi to shiver. The low murmuring voice becoming louder, taunting him.

“This must be a maze!” Joey's voice causes Yugi to jump. 

"Stop scaring me!" Yugi slaps his arm jokingly, trying desperately to distract his mind from the voices he keeps hearing.

“There’s bound to be a catch.” Yugi states, heading back the way they came and following Joey down a different path. “After all that’s happened, I doubt this is some ordinary maze.” He looks around as they continue to make their way through the hedge maze, on high alert for possible traps.

Yugi places his hand out and brushes the hedge leaves. “Ah!” He immediately draws back his hand at the feel of a sharp pain that felt like thousands of needles pierced his hand. Upon closer inspection Yugi hears a low hum coming from the hedge, indicating it must be electric. 

Then he hears another voice, with the same low tone, impossible to make out who or _what_ the voice belongs to. This one sounds angry. Yugi's heart races as the voices grow louder the further they walk through the maze.

And that’s when Joey starts to act _strange_.

“Hey, Yug? Do ya hear the _voices_?” He questions, suddenly slowing his impatient gait to walk beside Yugi rather than in front of him.

“Yeah, they seem to be getting louder. Who do you think they could belong to?” Yugi looks to Joey for an answer, trying to make out his friends’ facial expressions in the dully lit maze. He returns his gaze to the floor to ensure that he won’t tread on anything gross.

“I dunno Yug." He shakes his head.

The voices seem to be very angry. And since this world seems to be full of familiar faces, Yugi hacks his brain for who they could possibly belong to.

Yugi stops suddenly. “That’s it.” He whispers.

“What is _it_ Yug?” Joey cocks his head at him.

“The voices, don’t you get it Joey?” Yugi turns to his friend, eyes furrowed with confusion.

Joey just shakes his head, unable to understand what Yugi is on about.

“It’s Kaiba and Yami!” Yugi exclaims as though he has made a revelation.

_But, Yami died when I first woke up. Which means. . . we are heading towards either the Ayuwoki of Yami or the real deal._

And considering they are currently in a maze, Yugi prays that it is the real Yami that he is hearing. For if it would be the first option, they will soon find themselves in trouble.

_And Kaiba? Who knows who or what he is down here?_

_It’s best to assume the worst._

But for some reason, Yugi continues to walk towards the voices, a fearful Joey by his side. The hope of finding the Pharaoh stronger than the fear of walking into an Ayuwoki trap. And besides, the second key they need to escape is probably wherever the voices are coming from. Which leaves him with no option really. 


	6. Is This Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Joey continue to journey through the maze, using the familiar voices to guide them. But are they walking into a trap?

“Yugi!” He calls out, reaching for the smaller man. “Yugi! Don’t go!” He yells out to him, but his voice doesn’t reach the distant silhouette of his lover. “Yugi!” He screams, trying desperately to stop him from leaving. But he doesn’t look back. _Does he even know that I am here? _

Yami jolts awake.

“Argh! Where am I?” He presses a hand to his throbbing forehead, feeling as though he is being hit on the head in a rhythmic fashion.

“Thank Ra that was only a dream.” He takes a moment to calm his hectic breathing, rubbing his forehead with both hands to ease the pain.

“Look who finally woke up.” An all too familiar sarcastic voice catches his attention.

Yami spins swiftly on his butt to face the direction the voice came from, his eyes landing on a seated man, perfectly groomed hair as always, one leg draped fabulously over the other, piercing eyes fixated on him, looking down at him in his usual condescending manner.

“Kaiba! I should have known.” He continues to massage his forehead, the pain lessening ever so slightly.

“Nice of you to _drop_ in.” He crosses his arms, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Am I dead? Are we in Hell? Why else would I be alone in a room with you.” Yami struggles to get to his feet. His body aches, everything aches.

Kaiba just watches him struggle. “I don’t want to be here either just so you know.”

“We finally agree on something Kaiba.” Yami states wiping the dust off his leather pants.

“Do we hold hands and dance around the campfire now?” Kaiba remarks, remaining planted on the leather chair.

Yami just ignores his comments and gazes around the small room in an attempt to make sense of where they are. “Stone floor, walls, ceiling. An ancient desk that is definitely not Egyptian. A disturbing painting of Kaiba dressed as a knight.”

“I can still hear you, you know.”

“Wait, why are you even here and where are we? How did I get here?” Yami’s attention returns to the still seated man.

“I liked you more when you were sleeping.” He states, the familiar one-sided smile on his lips.

Yami ignores the snide comment and resumes his search around the room.

“Have you found a way out yet? How long have you been here?” He questions as he picks up a dusty porcelain doll head that has both eyes missing. He shakes it for any sign of a key. Nope, nothing.

“Long enough to watch you fall through the ceiling and land on your head. What an _entrance_.” The piercing eyes continue to watch Yami continue to look at every. Single. Doll.

“And you didn’t bother to catch me.” He rolls his eyes. _So typically Kaiba._ He picks up another abused porcelain doll head, checks under, shakes, and returns it to its place before checking the next one.

There is a whole table of probably a hundred or more heads. The conversation with Kaiba is the only thing stopping him from going insane.

“Do I look like your knight in shining armor?”

“No but _he_ does.” Yami points at the large painting of Kaiba dressed as a knight.

“Ha ha very funny. Look, I don't want to be here as much as you do, so let’s cut the crap and figure a way out of here.” He stands to his feet and walks over to the desk.

“I agree. We have to find a way out, Yugi’s in grave danger!”

“I don’t want to hear it Pharaoh! I don’t want to know about your stupid lookalike who thinks he’s the King of Games.” He walks past Yami, purposely bumping him.

“Kaiba, you have no idea the danger we are in.” Yami glares at the other, getting more agitated.

“All I care about is getting out of this stupid room, so I don’t have to spend another moment with the likes of you!” Kaiba yells.

“I thought you were smart and all but since you’re still here you clearly need my help.” Yami states, his words only making Kaiba angrier.

“I don’t need your pathetic help. I’m fine on my own thank you very much.” He spits the words.

“And how is that working out huh? You’re still here so I’d say not great.”

The back of Kaiba’s head jolts a couple times, shifting into what must be the Ayuwoki and back to Kaiba again. Yami’s eyes widen and he quickly looks away, his heart beating out of his chest.

_Oh my Ra I am stuck in a room with an Ayuwoki again! This time there are no hiding places. Just my luck._

To distract himself he picks up another doll head and notices a silver key in its place. He cautiously looks over to Kaiba who is too preoccupied with the old mirror to care what he is doing. Yami quickly pockets the key and slowly walks over to the door, hoping that evil Kaiba won’t notice a thing.

* * *

“_It’s a small world after all. It’s a small world after all. It’s a sm_-ouch!” Joey walks straight into an overhanging branch sticking out from the hedge.

Yugi giggles, the smack being too funny.

“Grrr! Nyeh!” Joey karate chops the branch, snapping it in half. “That’s what ya get for messin’ wit’ Joey Wheeler!” He states triumphantly.

Yugi just giggles even more and shakes his head as they continue through the maze.

“Are we almost there yet? My legs need to lie down.”

“I don’t know. The voices-.” Yugi’s eyes widen at the realization. “They’ve stopped.” He whispers, wondering what it could mean. It is difficult to know when they stopped thanks to Joeys singing.

They approach a crossroads. But without the voices to guide them, how are they supposed to know where to go?

Joey points to the right and they head off in that direction. For some reason Joey seems to know where to go and Yugi just follows. He’ll do anything if it takes him closer to the Pharaoh.

It’s not long before they reach yet another locked door. They both look at eachother and nod.

With a shaking hand, Yugi takes the key from his pocket and holds it in his hand, hesitating.

_This is it. This must be the room where Yami and Kaiba are in. But what if they are not the real Yami and Kaiba? What if we walking into a trap? _

“Yug, what are ya doin’?” Joey impatiently grabs the key from Yugi’s hand and inserts it into the lock. Once again, a perfect fit. “Here goes nothin’,” He takes a deep breath before turning the door handle and shoving the surprisingly light door, causing it to swing wide open.


	7. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami stares at the pair with wide eyes, stepping back against the wall.
> 
> What do I do? I can’t escape this! There’s nowhere to hide. They’re going to eat me alive! His head starts to spin as his mind rushes through possibilities.
> 
> “YAMIII!!” Yugi bashes his fists on the door.
> 
> Yami turns his attention to the door beside the wall he is pressed up against. He presses his sweating palms against the cold wall in an attempt to ground himself, keep some sense of reality.

“Argh!” Yami exclaims, the unexpected door smashing into his face knocking him to the ground, not helping the headache he had almost been relieved of. He watches as Joey marches into the room.

“Kaiba? What the hell are you doing here!” He stomps straight up to the man.

_Joey?! That means Yugi had Joey with him all this time! I’m so relieved. _Yami sighs with relief.

_Wait._

_Is Joey one of them too?_ Yami watches the two, massaging his new headache.

Kaiba grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up to eye level. “He is _my_ prize mutt. If you hadn’t had intruded, I was just about to finish him off.”

_Now’s my chance._ Yami quietly gets to his feet and slowly walks over to the open door, hoping that the two were too preoccupied to notice him. _Once I am past the door that gives me a couple of seconds to create some distance between me and the creatures. Maybe I can escape with my life. _

“So, if you want to keep your life I would stay out of my way if I was you.” Yami looks to see Kaiba all too easily throw Joey across the room.

_Ooof!_

“Joey!” Yugi’s voice calls out from where the door is.

Both Joey and Kaiba turn their attention to the door.

_I can’t let them get him too!_

“Noo!” Yami shoves the door shut, locking Yugi out of the room, but also locking him in.

_Shit._

Yami turns his attention to the two slowly walking towards him, their bodies slowly revealing their true form.

“That wasn’t very smart of you _Pharaoh_.” Kaiba’s now red eyes are fixed on him.

Yami’s heart starts to pound as he looks between the two creatures that resemble Kaiba and Joey.

“You walked straight into our trap!” Joey walks with Kaiba, piercing red eyes also fixed on Yami.

Yami stares at the pair with wide eyes, stepping back against the wall.

_What do I do? I can’t escape this! There’s nowhere to hide. They’re going to eat me alive!_ His head starts to spin as his mind rushes through possibilities.

“YAMIII!!” Yugi bashes his fists on the door.

Yami turns his attention to the door beside the wall he is pressed up against. He presses his sweating palms against the cold wall in an attempt to ground himself, keep some sense of reality.

“I wouldn’t worry about him,” Kaiba snarles, his body hunched over as they both trap him against the wall.

“YAAAMIII” The bashes continue against the door, unrelenting.

Yami wants to call out for his lover but his voice is stuck in his throat. His throat dry as a desert.

The creatures are getting closer and closer. Yami squeezes his eyes shut. _If I am going to die . . . let this be a quick and painless death. _A single tear falls from his cheek and lands on his Millennium Puzzle, causing the puzzle to illuminate with a golden light. A ring of golden protection surrounds him, causing the monsters to step back in fear, the light blinding them.

“USE MIND CRUSH!”

_That’s it! Why did I not think of this earlier? Mind crush destroys the darkness in a person. But if their entire being is evil. . ._

Yami’s eyes flash open and a smirk plays on his lips which startles the creatures, causing them to take another step back.

“My Millennium Puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault! But nothing will protect you from this!” He raises an arm, activating the eye on his forehead. “Open your minds! Be gone!”

The creatures shriek as their bodies shatter like glass.

_Ping! _

Yami notices a silver item has fallen to the floor.

“This must be Yugi’s key.” With a smirk he scoops up the key and uses it to open the door.

“Yugi?” He calls as he emerges from the Hell room.

“Who are you?” A small shaking voice questions.

“What do you-?”

“What is your name?” The voice cuts him off.

“I am the Pharaoh?” He answers. _Why is Yugi asking me this? He should know._

“Your real name.”

“…Atem.”

Yugi is suddenly in his arms. “Atem! I thought you were-“

“One of them?”

He just nods, crying in his arms.

“No Yugi. It is alright. They are gone.” He reassures, rubbing his back comfortingly, tears falling from his own eyes. “It is alright aibou, I am here.”

“Mou hitori no boku.” He whispers.

“Aibou.” Yami whispers back.

They remain in eachothers embrace, crying together.

“I thought you were gone! I saw your dead body, the blood, your coldness.”

“It wasn’t me Yugi.” Yami shakes his head, fresh tears falling from his eyes. “They tortured your mind with your worst fears as they did mine.”

“They are cruel.” Yugi sobs.

“Aibou?” Yami questions with a soft tone, pulling away from Yugi to see his face.

Yugi just looks at him, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes as they keep coming.

“I love you.” He whispers, placing a hand on Yugi’s cheek and pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you too, Atem.” Yugi speaks his name softly.

Yami smiles as he gently wipes the tears from Yugi’s cheeks, causing a light blush to form.

They hold eachother in silence, just glad to have eachother back.

“We should get out of here.” Yami breaks the silence. “Before we see another Kaiba monster.” He smirks, reaching out a hand to Yugi.

Yugi nods and takes his hand, standing to his own feet.

“I can’t believe I was hanging out with one of them. I really thought he was Joey.”

“I think you were vulnerable from the scares early on.” Yami takes Yugi’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Are you okay, aibou?” He smiles to his lover.

“Mm. I’m just so glad we found you.” He returns the smile.

“Me too. I don’t think I could handle another minute with that Kaiba. He’s just as annoying as the real deal.”

Yugi giggles at the comment and Yami smiles to him, enjoying being with his lover again.

They walk hand in hand back to the double lock door. They keep an eye out for any strange creatures, but none show their face. They must have gotten rid of them all.

“This must be the way out.” Yami takes out the keys and inserts them into the keyholes.

“It better not be another trap.” Yugi tells Atem, his heart beginning to beat faster.

“Are you ready to find out?” Yami looks to Yugi who nods his approval.

If there was anyone Yugi would want to face whatever may be behind this door, it would be Yami.

Yami turns the keys and grabs the door handle. He slowly turns it and opens the door, hoping to leave the mansion.

*** THE END? ***


	8. Beyond The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Yami finally get their answers after having spent the night in the mansion.

Yugi holds onto Yami’s hand tightly as they both walk through what should be the exit.

Expecting to be outside, they end up entering into what appears to be a laboratory.

The white lights shine brightly, almost as bright as spotlights. Yugi blinks a few times to adjust his eyes from the dark mansion to the sudden bright room.

“Where are we?” Yugi shifts closer to Yami, wondering if they have walked into another trap or something.

“Welcome to my high-tech laboratory.” A well-groomed figure emerges from behind a sea of computers.

“Kaiba!” Yami’s eyes widen.

“You both put on quite the show.” He claps slowly, mockingly.

“What is the meaning of this Kaiba!” Yami folds his arms.

“You should know _Pharaoh_, seeing as you figured out this was a game.” He smirks.

“Yami? What does he mean?” Yugi looks up to him with wide eyes.

“Your_ Pharoah_ caused quite a commotion with my pawns. It was quite the show. The assertive one conquering the Ayuwoki’s while the coward was lead straight to my trap.”

“You are _insane_ Kaiba!” Yugi tears up as his anger brews. “I went through hell and back thinking Yami had died _three times_! All for your stupid game?”

“It’s not just _any_ game. You were playing my brand new simulation game “Kaiba Mansion”, while being broadcasted live on tv. In fact, you are being broadcasted right now.”

“So I basically cried the entire time while being on tv. That’s just great.” Yugi wipes his tears.

“Yup. And Pharaoh here had some pretty snide comments, one about me in particular. I am nothing like the Ayuwoki version of myself. How dare you.” He folds his arms.

“Your creature self wasn’t exactly pleasant company either. Calling Yugi a stupid lookalike. For the record, he earned the title of King of Games fairly. Something you have not achieved Kaiba.” Yami’s eye twitches in anger.

“Hmpf. I wouldn’t say dueling with a 5000-year-old spirit of a Pharaoh on your side is exactly fair game. Yugi is just too weak to take me on by himself. A shame really.”

“Yugi is a strong, kindhearted duelist who earned his title. He fights with the heart of the cards, something you need to learn.” 

One of what must be Kaiba’s staff walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. He only nods and returns his attention to the two.

“I almost forgot. Some of your friends were bashing on my doors trying to stop me the entire time. I am going to let them in. I’m sure they have something to add.”

“Kaiba!” Joey bursts into the room and walks up to Kaiba, fists ready for a fight. “How dare you play me out as one of your psycho’s in your stupid game!” He spits in his face.

“Hello puppy. You don’t want to congratulate your friends on their win?” Kaiba sneers.

“Right after I beat some sense into ya’!” He raises his fists but his restrained by Tristan and Yugi.

“It’s not worth the energy!” Tristan holds his arm back from hitting Kaiba.

“It is after what he did to ya Yug’! He deserves everything he gets!” Joey struggles in protest.

“Can’t you just sort this out over a duel or something?” Yugi adds in an attempt to calm his friend.

“Rgh! Fine!” He stops fighting their restraints in surrender. “I will beat your ass in a duel Kaiba! Just you wait!” He points his finger.

“All bark and no bite huh? Just like the chihuahua you are.” He smirks.

“Why you!”

“Joey no!”

But it is too late, Joey’s fist is thrown but Kaiba’s reflexes are just that must quicker.

“So the mutt does have some bite.” Kaiba smirks, restraining Joey’s arm.

“If my friends weren’t here to stop me, I would take you on right now rich boy!”

“Just you try!” Kaiba’s men surround Joey, grabbing him and leading him out the back door.

“This ain’t over rich boy!” He yells as he is carried away.

“Shut it mutt before I give you something to complain about.” Kaiba huffs and returns his attention to Yami and Yugi.

“I created creatures that resemble your friends to play on your fears. To have you wondering who you can and can’t trust in the game. It was up to you to figure out who is your friend and who is only pretending to be.”

Yugi listens and shifts closer to Yami who wraps his arms around his lovers’ shoulders, holding him close.

“The point of the simulation is to escape despite the horrors you experience while you are there.”

“Would we have died in real life if we died in the game?” Yami furrows his brows, rubbing Yugi’s arms to keep him calm.

“Of course not, this is a kid friendly game.”

“Sure it is.”

“Why did you pick us to be the trial run of your game?”

“Who else can I trust to give the dramatic aspect I desire? And besides, you didn't listen to me when I was about to ask during your pizza party so I had to force you to play. You were too busy hosting the dweeb patrol.”

“Oh, this is your way of getting us back for not inviting you to our pizza party?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“It’s fine Kaiba, we won’t tell if you don’t” Yami winks as a joke.

“I am not jealous of your silly pizza parties.” He furrows his brows.

“It’s okay Kaiba we understand. We are hosting another pizza party tomorrow night. The dress code is onesies. You are welcome to join us.”

And with that, Yami leads Yugi out of the room and away from the Kaiba Mansion.

“Are we really inviting Kaiba to our pizza party?” Yugi looks up to Yami.

“I don’t want to risk the consequences otherwise.” He states, keeping his eyes forward.

“You know Joey is gonna flip right?”

“That’s why we won’t tell anyone we invited him Yugi.” He winks.

“Okay, I wish we could shove him in that mansion and see how he likes it.”

“And send Joey as his teammate?”

“Poor Joey! He would have to survive the mansion _and_ Kaiba.”

“Don’t worry about Joey, I’m sure he is already thinking of ways to get Kaiba back. After all, he did call him a Chihuahua on live tv.”

They smile as they walk home together with arms around eachother. Holding eachother close.

*** THE END ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be one more chapter to follow ;)


	9. Here We Go Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dweebs throw another pizza party to have some fun after the horrors Yugi and Yami went through at the Kaiba Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light-hearted chapter to end the story. Enjoy! :D

_Knock knock. . ._

“I’ll get it!” Joey leaps up from the couch and walks over to the door, wondering who else is coming to their pizza party. So far the entire “dweeb convention” is here with the surprise of Mai and Bakura.

“Rich boy? You after a duel or somethin’?” Joey’s eyebrows raise.

“Not this time.” Kaiba shifts a little, nervously.

“Nice onesie Mokuba.” Joey compliments.

“Thanks Joey! Yugi and Yami invited us over for pizza!” Mokuba grins excitedly.

“Oh I see, well you can come right in. There’s plenty to go around!” He stands aside to let Mokuba through the door and slams it in Kaiba’s face. He is about to join the others when there is a small knock at the door.

He opens the door to reveal Kaiba again. “Listen I don’t have time to duel right now rich boy!” He is about to close the door when a perfectly clean leather shoe puts itself between the door and the doorframe.

“Huh?” He looks surprised at first. “You wanna join us eh rich boy?”

“Uh, well. . .” Kaiba stammers, much to Joey’s surprise.

Joey looks to the lounge and makes eye contact with Yugi. He points to the door and mouths 'Kaiba?'

Yugi only nods, indicating to let him in.

Joey raises his eyebrows and returns his attention to the door. “Alright come on in.” He opens the door wide enough to fit a person through and stands in the way. “But ya gotta tell me the password first.” He smirks.

“Password?” Kaiba furrows his eyebrows in thought.

_Wow rich boy sure is taking this seriously._

After an awkward silence Joey speaks up. “Here I’ll give ya a clue. It is a pretty easy password, even the likes of you can get it. The clue is: it is a nickname you gave me and my friends.”

“Uh . . . dweebs?”

“Close, but there are two words to this password.”

“Dweeb . . . convention?”

“Bingo! In ya come rich boy. But don’t make yourself too comfortable.” He gives Kaiba a hard pat on the back. _Why the hell is he invited? Especially after what he did to us?_

Kaiba doesn’t say a word and walks into the lounge where the others are.

Joey follows him and pulls Yugi aside by the ear. “Why the hell is he here Yug’?” He whispers loudly.

“It was Yami’s idea! He said to invite him because last time it ended badly. Now please let me go.”

“Rgh!” Joey glares at Kaiba. “Fine but if he does anything, he’ll have my fist to answer too!” He lets Yugi go.

“Now that everyone is here, do we watch a movie or something?” Tristan suggests, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

“I’m afraid the television is not useable.” Yami states, furrowing his brows.

“Well yeah, you must plug in the TV before you can switch it on.” Bakura suggests in his usual stating-the-obvious way.

“I do know that Bakura, but I cannot allow the television to be used.” Yami folds his arms.

“Why not? Is it broken?” Mai wonders.

“Not exactly.” Yami answers.

“Then. . .what’s the problem?” Tea asks.

“Yami thinks using the tv will put us back in the Kaiba Mansion.” Yugi answers everyones questions.

“Good call!” Joey encourages. “Anyone up for a gaming night then? We have Uno, dice, pizza. Let’s play Uno for pizza!”

“I’m game.” Bakura answers with a smile.

“If there’s pizza on the line, count me in too.” Tristan adds.

“Are you really expecting me to play a child’s card game?” Kaiba leans back into the couch, folding his arms in protest.

Everyone just stares at Kaiba as though he said the most stupid thing anyone could say.

“If big bro won’t play, I’ll get his share of pizza!” Mokuba breaks the silence.

“I never said I wouldn’t. . .”

“That settles it. Uno for pizza it is.” Joey grins.

“How about we make this a championship?” Tea suggests.

“Great idea!” Tristan encourages.

“Why don’t we play as pairs? Two pairs challenge eachother and the winning pair of each game play it out to win?” Bakura sits up straighter.

“What a great idea!” Yugi makes himself comfortable on the couch next to Yami.

“The pairs will be chosen randomly to spice things up a bit.” Joey writes everyones names on papers and puts them into a hat. “Since there are an uneven number of plays, does anyone want to volunteer to be the pointkeeper?”

“I will do it.” Bakura says with a smile and takes the hat from Joey. “The pairs are as follows. Mai is with Tea.”

“Oh sweet! Let’s take all the boys down!” Mai winks at Tea.

“Girls unite!” Tea raises a fist and grins to Mai.

Bakura pulls out two more names from the hat. “Yami and Kaiba.”

“Hmpf, you all might as well go home. We will stomp over all of you.” Kaiba smirks.

“Whatever rich boy!” Joey fires at him.

“Yugi, you are with Mokuba.” Bakura continues to read the names.

“We’ll make a great team!” Yugi smiles to Mokuba.

“Oh hey, that means I’m with Tristan. Sweet!” Joey leaps up from the couch and plants himself next to Tristan.

“The first round will be Mai and Tea against Yami and Kaiba.” Bakura announces.

“Oh boy this will be one to watch!” Joey grabs a can of Cola and drinks.

“Are you ready Tea?” Mai sits opposite her teammate and makes herself comfortable.

Bakura shuffles the deck and hands each player 5 cards.

“Let’s kick some butt!” Tea checks her cards and groups them by colour.

“The only butt kicking will be us when you lose.” Kaiba sneers, checking through his cards.

“Your overconfidence will be your downfall Kaiba. Just you wait.” Joey comments, sitting behind Tea to watch her cards.

“It’s time to duel!” Yami announces in his usual way.

“Uh wrong game Yami but ok.” Yugi sits behind him to watch.

“I play yellow 5 in face up position.” Yami places his card down.

“That’s the only position you can play cards in this game.” Bakura states the obvious again.

“Alright my turn. I play a green 5.” Mai adds her card to the pile.

“Damn you.” Kaiba glares as he picks up a card.

“Well that’s obvious what colour group you don’t have.” Joey smirks.

“My turn! I play green 7.” Tea smiles as she puts her card down.

“Nice move Tea!” Yugi encourages.

“Thanks Yugi. Now it’s your turn Yami.” She smiles, looking at the cards she has left.

“Hmm . . . I play reverse card.” He smirks.

“Oh that’s not good” Tea picks up a card.

“Hmph, I’m not the only one without a certain colour group.” Kaiba puts down a reverse card in blue.”

“Ouch.” Joey exclaims, moving to sit behind Tea to help. “Hey, should have played that one, you would easily have-“

“Joey don’t give it away!” She scowls.

Kaiba smirks.

“I play a plus 4 card, sorry Yami. Oh and I pick yellow as the colour.”

“Great playing Mai.” Yami complements as he picks up 4 cards and checks them out.

“Do it Tea!” Joey pressures her.

“There!” Tea puts down a pick up 4 card. “Happy now?”

“You won’t get away with that so easily! I play negate card. This redirects your plus 4 card to you.” Kaiba puts his card on top.

“Oh man! He so had that planned!” Joey scratches his head.

“Yeah, thanks to you announcing my cards.” Tea scowls at Joey.

_A few more rounds pass. . ._

“Uno!” Kaiba announces as he places down his yellow 8.

“Oh man, we need to think of a strategy, and fast!” Mai furrows her brows.

Yami uses the colour wheel card to change the next colour to green, hoping that Kaiba has one this time.

“Oh no!” Tea exclaims, picking up a card.

“You lose this time.” Kaiba plays his final card, a green pick up 2 card.

“That was a great duel!” Yami tells everyone.

“Alright! So Kaiba and Yami are in the finals!” Bakura announces.

“That means we’re up!” Joey pats Tristan on the back.

They all swap seats.

Bakura reshuffles the cards and hands them out to the players. “Yugi and Mokuba against Joey and Tristan. Go!”

Yugi flips over a card to get them started. “Oh, it’s a colour wheel, which means I get to pick the first colour and I will go with uhh . . . blue.”

“Dammit!” Tristan exclaims, looking at his hand.

“Don’t lose focus Trist! We totally got this!” Joey grins at his cards, having already a pick up 4 card in his hand.

“I play a blue 4.” Yugi announces, putting his card on top of the colour wheel card.

“Heh, I play pot of greed!” Joey slams the plus 4 card down with a smirk. Sorry Mokuba.”

“I challenge your plus 4 card Joey.” He smirks.

“Well that’s too bad, you see, I don’t have any blue cards or a 4 so I couldn’t have played anything else.” Joey shows Mokuba his hand.

“Damn.” Mokuba whispers under his breath as he picks up the cards.

_A few rounds pass . . ._

“Uno!” Joey states, throwing his yellow 9 down.

“Uno too!” Mokuba announces, putting his second to last card on the pile.

“It’s up to the last round now Mokuba!” Yugi grins, feeling as though they have this round in the bag.

“I’m out!” Tristan announces, throwing his last card onto the pile.

“Ah damn, guess we’re in the finals now.” Joey throws his cards down on the table.

“Great game guys!” Yugi smiles.

“Yeah, now it’s the finals.” Tristan gathers all the cards and passes the pile to Bakura to reshuffle.

“Me and Trist against Yami and rich boy. It will be great to wipe that smirk off his face.” Joey sits back while the others swap seats.

“In your dreams puppy!” Kaiba sits down next to him.

“We will duel you for the pizza fair and square.” Tristan leans back against the couch as they wait for their cards.

“Right!” Joey grins, taking his cards from Bakura and checking out his hand.

_. . . a bit later . . ._

“Your turn rich boy!” Joey states, playing his yellow 3.

“Shut up Wheeler!” He says between his teeth as he picks up a card.

“He he he he!” Joey giggles at his fellow rivals annoyance. “Whatsamatter? Worried that we might actually beat you?”

“I like your confidence Joey, but Uno.” Kaiba announces with a smirk.

“That makes three of us onto our last cards.” Tristan states, scratching his head.

“This is getting really intense.” Bakura tells Yugi as they watch.

“Very.” He nods, eyes fixed on the game.

“Well I’m about to end this game!” Joey is about to play is final card when he notices the card at the top of the pile isn’t the right colour or number. “Ah damn!” He picks up, praying that Kaiba doesn’t have the right card.

“I play reverse card! Pick up another one puppy!” Kaiba smirks.

“Rgh! I am not a puppy, rich boy!” Joey snatches up another card from the pile into his hand.

“Aww you guys have nicknames for eachother! How sweet!” Mai smirks.

Both blush and refuse to talk to eachother for the rest of the game.

“I win!” Tristan announces, playing his last card.

“The winners are Joey and Tristan!” Bakura grins.

“Wow Tristan is really good at Uno.” Yugi tells Yami as they make themselves comfortable on the couch.

“Well since I don’t play duel monsters I gotta be good at something.” He grins.

“Great now where’s the pizza?” Joey gets up and walks over to the table and glances over all of the flavours, looking for a certain one. “Ah, yes!” He grabs the pineapple pizza.

“Is that . . . pineapple pizza?”

Joey looks up to see Kaiba staring at his pizza. “If you call it an abomination-“Joey starts to get annoyed. He’s had enough of Kaiba and his games.

“Forget it.” Kaiba returns his attention to his phone.

Joey just looks at Kaiba and raises his eyebrows. He didn’t have a snide remark for once. “Do ya want one Kaiba?” He nudges him.

Kaiba just shifts away from his touch, very obviously.

Joey takes an exaggerated whiff of the pizza. “Mmm heavenly!”

Kaiba remains unfazed, side eying Joey discreetly.

Joey can tell his teasing is getting to him. “Ya suuure ya don’t want a slice rich boy?” He smirks, enjoying teasing him.

“Shut up Wheeler!”

“Oooh smart mouthing me huh? Alright, I’ll make ya a deal. Duel me and the pizza is all yours!”

“As much as I would like to mop the floor with your face, I’ll pass.”

“Okay okay, I’ll make ya a one time offer then rich boy.” Joey holds the box under Kaiba’s nose. “Going once, going twice. . .”

Kaiba snatches a slice from the box and takes a bite.

“Does rich boy like pineapple pizza?”

“Yes, now shut up. I must go home, come on Mokuba, I have work to do.”

“Aw already?” Mokuba complains but follows his brother out the door.

Joey smirks and grabs himself a slice, satisfied.

They all spend the rest of the evening socializing and munching on cold pizza.

“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to play for pizza.” Tea wonders, taking another bite of the cold slice of pepperoni.

“I think it has more flavor cold.” Tristan replies, taking a massive bite of his slice.

“Hey, check this out!” Joey shows everyone his phone blasting a video remix of Yami tripping over the Ayuwoki and saying “King of Doors bitch.”

“Wow, go Yami!” Yugi grins, watching the video replay the moment over and over.

“Alright guys, as much as I would love to stay and not watch tv, I must be going.” Mai announces getting up and putting on her coat.

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat.” Joey announces, grabbing his own coat and sliding it on.

One by one they all file out the door, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

* * * * * *

“I can’t believe Kaiba actually stayed.” Yugi snuggles up against Yami on the couch.

“Yup. I wonder if he actually had fun.” Yami strokes Yugi’s hair gently.

“Hey Atem?” Yugi takes his hand and holds it in his, enjoying his warmth.

“Yes Aibou?” He strokes Yugi's hand with his fingers.

“Do you think there is something going on between Joey and Kaiba?” His sudden question causes Yami to pause his movements.

“Yugi, honey, I don't want to sound mean but, what the fuck?” 

“I don’t know, they seem to have some sort of, _chemistry_.” Yugi absentmindedly plays with Yami's fingers.

“If you mean mutually wanting to _kill_ eachother then sure.” He resumes stroking Yugi's hair, planting soft kisses into Yugi's hair, causing Yugi to blush.

“You’re right, there’s no way those 2 would work.” He closes his eyes, pushing his thoughts aside and just enjoying the feel of Atems fingers in his hair as he drifts off to sleep.

* * * THE END * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of the Joey x Kaiba comments toward eachother! That's the end of the story! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :D For my next story I plan to write one about Joey x Kaiba. ;)


End file.
